Umbrella Security Service
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Central Security Administration | continuity = Resident Evil | type = | status = | leaders = James Shade | members = Alfonso Warner; Alice Abernathy; Chad Kaplan; James Shade; J.D. Salinas; Olga Danilova; Rain Ocampo; Spence Parks; Vance Drew | allies = Matt Addison | enemies = Zombies; Red Queen; Spence Parks; Lickers; Cerberuses | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) }} The Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S.) is a fictional military unit featured in the Resident Evil multimedia film series. They first appeared in the 2002 movie, Resident Evil, and comprised the majority of the main cast of the film. The Umbrella Security Service is the active branch of the Central Security Administration of the Umbrella Corporation. The group consists of highly trained commando field operatives skilled in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. They represent the front line in protecting Umbrella's interests from industrial sabotage and any other fringe element that could threaten the company's value. Description The actions of the U.S.S., and perhaps even their existence, are not known to the general public and they are most often used in cases involving Umbrella's military projects. Members of the Umbrella Security Service include Alice Abernathy, Spence Parks, Rain Ocampo, J.D. Salinas, Chad Kaplan, Olga Danilova, Alfonso Warner, Vance Drew, and unit commander James Shade. Resident Evil: Genesis; 2004; Pocket Books; Keith R.A. DeCandido. The U.S.S. may also utilize medical and tech specialists when deploying commando units to response situations. There is also a classification called a Sanitation unit, which deals with containment situations wherein a specific location needs to be quarantined and "sanitized" of all viable threat elements. In situations such as this, U.S.S. agents as well as civilians within a target area are usually considered expendable. The Hive incident Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks were placed in charge of security of a mansion safe-house, which served as the secret access point to Umbrella's top-secret scientific research facility, the Hive. To the general public, Alice and Spence posed as a wealthy married couple. In 2002, Spence betrayed the U.S.S. by stealing a sample of the T-Virus from Lab 13 of the Hive. To cover his tracks, he released another sample of the virus into the air, forcing the Hive's super-computer, the Red Queen, to lock down the infected areas, ultimately killing everyone inside. The Red Queen, seemingly acting on its own initiative, then released a nerve gas throughout the remainder of the facility, including the mansion, rendering everyone inside unconscious. In response to this incident, Umbrella sent a commando unit of U.S.S. soldiers to the mansion to investigate. Led by James Shade (Call sign: One), they recovered Alice and Spence, unaware that they were also security agents. The nerve gas had given each of them temporary amnesia. The unit also captured a man named Matt Addison, who had come to the mansion in the hopes of learning more about the fate of his sister, Lisa, who was one of the HIVE researchers. The commando unit made its way down to the Hive and proceeded towards the Red Queen Chamber. The Red Queen engaged its security protocols and activated a laser defense system, the range of which extended through the entirety of the corridor. Several of the commandos were sealed off inside the corridor, while another, Chad Kaplan, tried to hack into the Red Queen to shut her systems down. Alfonso Warner was the first to take note of the laser defense grid. A horizontal beam traveled down the length of the corridor. James Shade pushed a commando named Vance Drew out of the way, but the laser still managed to cut off his fingers. The team's medic, a Russian woman named Olga Danilova was standing behind them and was decapitated as the beam sliced through her neck. A second beam came down the hall and Alfonso Warner tried jumping to avoid it. The beam changed direction, catching him right in the mid-section, slicing him in half. With only James Shade left standing, he succeeded in jumping up and catching onto some handholds in the ceiling to avoid the next beam. However, on the following attack, the defense system changed its configuration, creating a laser grid that swept the entirety of the corridor. Chad Kaplan managed to deactivate the system, but he was too late as the grid passed through Shade, cutting him into cubits. Aside from Alice, Spence and Kaplan, the only other members of the group who were still alive were Rain Ocampo and J.D. Salinas. As the group made their way towards the dining hall, they encountered a horde of flesh-eating monsters that had been resurrected as a result of the T-Virus. Salinas was overwhelmed by the creatures and infected with their bite, ultimately becoming a zombie himself. Rain and Kaplan helped Alice and Spence get through a utility corridor to the laboratories. While climbing across some rigging, Kaplan was cut off and beckoned the others to go on without him. He was prepared to give his life to provide the others some time to escape. At the last moment however, he decided otherwise, and found an alternate route away from the slavering zombies. Rain was bitten by a zombie, but the infection took a long time to set in. When Alice, Matt Addison and she were trapped inside the Red Queen Chamber a second time, the computer commanded them to kill or her, or else it would not deactivate the locks on the doors. Rain pleaded with them to sacrifice her for the good of the others, feeling as if she was living on borrowed time anyway. By this point, Kaplan managed to make his way back to the chamber and unlock the doors. Rain was attacked again later, suffering numerous bites. Kaplan also succumbed to a zombie attack and was killed. Though dying, Rain managed to accompany Alice and Matt back to the train, which would take them to the surface. The infection completely took over her at this point and she became a zombie. Matt ended her suffering by shooting her once in the head. Resident Evil (2002) Members Notes * In the Resident Evil film, most of the members of the Umbrella Security Service are either not identified at all, or are only addressed by a single name or call sign. Their full names were revealed in the Resident Evil novelization of the film, which was published by Pocket Books under the title, Resident Evil: Genesis, by author Keith R.A. DeCandido in 2004. See also External Links * * References ----